


Magic

by GothamLioness1



Series: Raeterra week 2021 [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, For Raeterra week, Magic, Post-Episode: s05e13 Things Change, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Romance, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamLioness1/pseuds/GothamLioness1
Summary: Terra comes to Raven with a big request.(For Raeterra week on discord)
Relationships: Raven/Tara Markov, Tara Markov & Raven
Series: Raeterra week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144349
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so um basically I don't have a discord, unfortunately, but my sister told me there was going to be a Raeterra week on there, and I adore Raeterra so I decided to make this anyways. It's inspired by the "Magic" prompt (Obviously) Hope you enjoy!

I looked around the cafe.

The place was dimly lit. There were brown tables with white chairs all around me. Of course most of them were occupied. Everyone laughed with their friends and family.

I pulled my gray hoodie over my head tighter, and hoped desperately no one would recognize my purple hair, pale skin, violet eyes, and red gemstone as Raven of the Teen Titans. Especially no criminals.

Turning my attention to a window seat, I spotted her. She had blonde hair, light skin, and blue eyes. She wore a white shirt, brown sweater, some blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. In front of her was some warm cider. Across the table, an empty chair was already there and waiting for me.

Sliding onto it, I looked at her. She gave me a smile.

“Man, am I glad you came!”

“I’m sure you are…” I muttered.

“Do you want some iced tea?” She asked, “I’ll pay!”

“Someone wants to impress me.” I replied, drily. “Look I don’t care about beverages. There are more important things to discuss. And honestly, I have a lot of questions.”

“Oh... yeah... I guess you probably do.” Terra agreed, sheepishly. “What do you want to know first?”

“How did you get freed from stone?” I tried for months to cure you. What would be so powerful it could do what all that studying and work couldn't?

“I…” She paused, “I’m not sure. There was just a big flash of light and suddenly I found myself on the ground, flesh and blood again.”

I nodded, “Well then, let's just skip over the whole thing about you going normal and ask the more important questions. Why me?”

“Excuse me?”

“Why, out of all the Titans to contact and admit to remembering, to try to have a conversation with, why me?” I said, “When Beast Boy found you he tried desperately to get you back, but you just shut his attempts to reconcile down. Later when Robin attempted to look into you, the moment you realized him and Dick Grayson were one and the same you proceeded to yell at him for hours.”

“It wasn’t hours…”

“Just answer the question.”

She took a deep breath. “Because I need help. And it’s with something only you can do.”

“Oh…” Guess I wasn’t as special as I’d hoped I was.

“My powers.” She told me, “I want them gone.”

I gave her a funny look, “Didn’t you betray us to Slade just so he’d teach you?”

“Well yes…” Terra answered, “but when I came back, some of that teaching wore away. And even though I still have it down for the most part, I’m scared of what parts of that training were real and which ones were just manipulations. Besides, if I want to fully escape the super life, getting rid of them is ideal.”

“I’m not sure I can do that…” I admitted, “But I’ll try.”

“Really!” Her face lit up.

“Yes.” I replied, “After all this is best for everyone. I don’t want you hurting anyone again.”

She looked away, unsure of if my words were a jab or just concern. “Well, thank you. A lot.”

“Sure thing.” I told her, “Just meet me here in a week at the same time. Understand?”

“Yes”

“Good”

* * *

**Next Week**

I walked back to the same table again.

Right on time, Terra was sitting there. Meanwhile I’d showed up ten minutes late. I’d feel embarrassed if it weren’t for how much I was already doing for her.

This time she was wearing a light gray crop top and jeans which were blue like the last, but lighter this time around.

Hot.

My cheeks started burning red. Where had that thought come from?

Her entire face broke into a giant smile upon seeing me, “I was worried you’d changed your mind!”

“Well I didn’t,” I deadpanned, “Look I found a spell to rid you of them.”

“Really?” She exclaimed, “Thank you! Thank you so much! When can we do it?”

“I was thinking now,” I answered.

“Now?” She replied.

“Yes,” I said. “I mean the tower’s empty. Cyborg went to visit Titans East, Starfire and Beast Boy went to the mall, and Robin is off on patrol.”

“I…” She stuttered, “That sounds great!”

“I thought you’d say that.”

* * *

**Back at the Tower**

I mixed everything together, while Terra sat across from me. While she stayed quiet I could sense just how impatient she was.

“Before I do this, I should warn you:” I said, “In order to do this I have to travel into your mind, see your soul, stuff like that.”

“Travel into my mind…?” She started, “So you’ll see everything I am? All my thoughts and feelings?”

“Well, yeah” I replied, “It’s not like you have anything to hide though.” I stopped, “Do you?”

“Of course not!” She quickly responded.

“And if it makes you feel better, I’m going to be careful.” I reassured her, “Unlike with Robin I have everything set so we won’t end up with a permanent psychic bond.”

“A permanent psychic bond…?” She repeated, “You are aware that the point of this is so I’ll be free of the hero life, not force me in forever.”

“Look, this is the only way to remove your powers.” I reminded her, “And I just told you that I’m not going to link us. Besides I don’t think I could have multiple bonds if I tried, honestly I’m a little scared it might stop us from pulling this off.”

“Uh, ok.”

I continued in silence for a while, before finally announcing, “It’s ready.”

Without waiting for her response, I sat in the circle I’d created, pointed across from me, and added, “sit there.”

She silently complied.

Glancing back at my book, I started off with the spell “Mizuxe, Zestybus, Tuttadit! Printure, Bioyino, Replitz! Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!”

And with that, I felt my soul self fly out of my body into hers.

After that there was a series of flashing images.

A stern king glaring down.

A little blonde girl running in the forest.

Angry faces staring at a landslide.

So many like those.

But then me and the Titans started appearing.

It was us taking her in, letting her be an official member, playing games, laughing together, Beast Boy and her going on a date at the carnival…

Why did I grimace at the last one?

Of course Slade was there too, with his promises to help her, his training, his lies…

There was so much pain here, even in the happy memories with us.

I tried to ignore it though, considering I really didn’t want my empath side to destroy me. Turning my attention to just finding her insecurities over her lack of control.

Here.

Seeping into this part of her conscious, I started the chant: “Chershoee, Onama, Biasdo! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!”

I felt my soul knocked back towards my body, and my vision blurring. I tipped backwards, hitting the ground just as I lost all consciousness.

The first thing I saw was Terra reaching out her hand.

“Terra…” I took it, letting her help me up. “What happened?”

“You fainted,” She answered. “I think maybe the spell took a lot out of you?”

“Sounds about right.” I agreed, “But it worked.”

“So…” She began, “I’m power free?”

“Yep”

Joy consumed the girl, as she ran to hug me. “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

“Uh, yeah.” I awkwardly replied, “Your welcome.”

That’s when she gave me a small kiss on the cheek. A blush creeped across my cheeks.

“You should, uh, get back to wherever you live now.” I said, “Before anyone worries.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Oh yeah, and Terra?”

“What?”

“Please don’t tell me about how thankful you are again.”

“Um, sure. Bye!” She waved.

I quietly waved back, before sitting down on my bed. It was around five minutes when I heard the expected knock.

I walked over to open my door, to see Robin. He had black hair, a White and Black mask, and a traffic light uniform.

He was also exactly who I was expecting to see.

“How’d it go?”

“Good.” I told him, “The spell I used protected me from getting forever mentally bonded. She seems to think her powers are completely sealed off.” I mean it wasn’t entirely a lie, they had been dampened. It was just impossible to completely destroy them, so just easing their power and her fear of them seemed like the best solution. And as long as she thought they were gone, they’d be as close to zero as they could realistically be.

“What about the tracking device?” Robin asked, “Did you get it on?”

“Yes.” I answered, “But I only put it there because you insisted on it. We should just leave her alone, you told Beast Boy yourself. If she wants to leave the team to be a normal civilian then let her leave.”

“I know,” He said, “But Slade might go after her soon. It’s just to make sure she stays safe.”

Whatever you say, control freak.

“We probably won’t even ever see her again.” My friend added.

As he said that, I felt myself reverse in my stance a bit, moving to touch the cheek that she’d kissed.

“Yeah, we won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, while this was meant to just be a one-shot I actually ended up getting inspired by a couple of the other prompts to continue so I may make this the first of a trilogy, especially considering the lack of romance in their relationship in this.
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or a review (Preferably both)


End file.
